Soul Eater Chronicles: Return of the Witch
by Juno Valesti
Summary: Soul Eater Chronicles is based solely on the Anime, which also takes place three months after the Kishin incident. During this time, the World tries to recover from the epic battle. But then again, pure evil never dies...it only evolves.
1. The New Beginning

Soul Eater Chronicles: Return of the Witch Episode 1: A new beginning

"It was three months to this day, when the world was almost devoured by the madness of the Kishin, Asura. It was also at that time that the evil organization of Arachnophobia almost triumphed over us. But we, of Shibusen, have managed to overcome the impossible when we defeated the Kishin and toppled Arachnophobia!"

Everyone cheered as Death the Kid said those words. Yes, it was three months later, after the defeat of the Kishin. The world has begun anew. The madness of the Kishin that caused great chaos over every country in the world had faded away. With Asura and Arachnophobia destroyed, peace and order was restored in a short time. Now, at the first ever "Kishin's Defeat Party!!!" the battered students of Shibusen can finally take a break.

Kid was about to continue with his speech, when "Everyone enjoy!" the Shinigami shouted from out of nowhere with his usual happy self. The Shinigami hasn't fully recovered after having fought the Kishin. Even so, this didn't stop him from becoming the life of the party.

"Honorable Father, I'm happy you're recovering, but please let me finish my speech," said Kid, respectfully.

"Have fun! There are drinks and food over at the buffet table," Shinigami shouted.

"You aren't even listening to me!" Kid began shouting as well.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Exactly, it's like I don't even know you anymore," Shinigami replied, looking away as if he were a parent talking to a rebellious teen. Everyone smiled and laughed as the Father-Son argument turned into a slapstick comedy routine on stage. Meanwhile, at one of the tables, Tsubaki could only sit and smile at the other students who couldn't help not notice Black Star stuff himself with chicken. Anyone who saw this scene of inhuman gluttony could only think of the word, "SLOB"

* * *

At the dance floor stood Soul in a slick black tux, "Hey Soul," Maka called out. He turned to find her in a plain red dress as she approached him with an open hand.

"Let's dance," she said with a smile.

"I'm not really into dancing so- 'MAKA CHOP!!!' -This is not cool," he sighed as the music warmed up with a waltz. Unbeknownst to them, two figures stood watch from the balcony.

* * *

"Don't those two look cute together?" commented Stein, leaning on the parapet.

"Please don't remind me," Spirit murmured as he was looking at Death City.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Damn right there is! Maka has horrible taste in men. That's why she keeps hanging out with that punk, Soul!" his eyes began to swell up in tears as he imagined his daughter in the arms of Soul, laughing at him as they drifted away into the distance.

"I will save you Maka!" he suddenly shouted out and turned to the dance floor.

"Geez, you'll never learn," Stein said, stopping him from making a fool of himself.

"Excuse me," someone spoke in a soft voice.

"Huh?" the two men were surprised to find a beautiful girl in a stunning black dress.

"Are you by chance, Death the Kid?" she asked politely to Stein.

"Uh, no. I'm Professor Stein."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I was only told that he was the guy in white," she referred to his white lab coat.

"That's alright. Maybe you should try asking those two over there," he pointed over towards the Thompson Sisters' table. She thanked him and went over.

"Was that a student?" asked Spirit.

"Probably not, this is the first time I've seen her."

"She must be a new angel!"

"Oh, no you don't!" he said, grabbing hold of Spirit, "take your stalking somewhere else!"

* * *

In the meantime, at the other end of the party was a very nervous Crona. She was wearing a pink dress with a white rose corsage. This sudden change of clothes made her a bit uneasy since she wasn't used to wearing such apparel. She slowly looked around for a familiar face but failed until Ragnarok appeared and started pounding her on the head.

"Crona, you wimp, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm looking for Maka-sama," she replied.

"Then move! Don't stand here like an idiot," he pointed how out of place she was in a crowd of dancing students. She hesitantly agrees and searches for her friend. But after having Ragnarok question the other students, her confidence dwindles as each of them answered of having not seen her around.

"She must have left," she concluded, her shoulders slumped. She was about to lose all hope when an all too familiar voice called her name. Before she even turned around, she had already known who that was. It was Maka, alright.

"You made it," she smiled. At that moment, Crona's spirit skyrocketed. She smiled back at her friend who then complimented her dress. She laughed since it was Maka herself who gave her the dress to wear. Afterwards, Maka led her through the crowd and towards their table where the rest of the gang was.

"Take it easy you guys," said Tsubaki, trying to ease down the tension between Soul and Black Star. The two were eyeing one another with intense concentration. One could cut the tension with a toothpick.

"What's going on?" Maka and Crona arrived just in time to witness the fight.

"Maka, you're here," Tsubaki was relieved, "Well you see, Black Star said that no one could surpass him now. And then Soul said that 'are you sure?' and now chicken-" she was cut short when the two boys started wolfing down chunks of food at opposite sides of a buffet table.

"Idiots," remarked Maka in disgust.

* * *

It was only thirty-minutes into the party when all hell broke loose. Oxford, Kim and a few of their classmates began having a loud argument about the importance of love over money which annoyed the heck out of everyone. Over at the buffet tables, Soul and Black Star were shoveling food down their throats like there was no tomorrow. Furthermore, at what was supposed to be the romantic balcony area were two grown men, Stein and Spirit, having a wrestling match. It was pandemonium!

"Sid-sama, maybe we should do something before this gets out of hand," suggested Yumi Azusa, the Death Scythe of East Asia.

"You're right. Nygus, you'll be the DJ, and I'll handle the dance floor."

"Wait," In an instant, Sid leaped from the stage unto the dance floor before Yumi could finish, "that wasn't what I meant, Sid-sama." Nygus had no choice, so she took over the music and changed it to something more modern. The students were surprised to see Sid dancing with the music. At first he started with a few twists and spins and then followed it up by doing an inverse moon walk on the ceiling and topped it off with his signature move the DARK STAR (. .) Just as Yumi expected, not only did Sid's plan backfire it discouraged the students to dance and made the whole party seem…wrong.

"This didn't go well," Shinigami sighed, rubbing his temples.


	2. The Mystery Girl

Episode 2: The mystery girl

Back at the buffet table, the "Battle of the Human Garbage Cans" finally ends with a tie after the two competitors ate themselves to sleep. Soul was leaning back with his mouth wide open making a waterfall, while Black Star was face down on the table making a lake. Tsubaki was trying to wake them but to no avail. Patti couldn't help laugh her head off, while Liz was just keeping it cool with some punch. Crona and Maka were enjoying themselves, when the latter noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kid? He should be enjoying the party with us."

Liz sipped her drink and shook her head, "Nope, he's probably with that girl right now. She said she was a secret admirer of his."

"Kid has a secret admirer?"

"Yeah, it's really nothing to worry about. He usually gets at least two or three love confessions a year, but after the Kishin's defeat, the rate went up at to a confession per month."

"WHAT! Kid's that popular?" exclaimed Soul. Having overheard the conversation, he suddenly sprang back to life together with Black Star.

"No one outshines the Great One!" They searched the room but couldn't locate him. On the dance floor was Sid-sama who was either doing some sort of dance or having convulsions. The other part of the room was a heated debate turned to a fist fight between Ox and some other students. Lastly on the balcony, a small crowd of girls were watching Spirit and Stein muscle it out.

One look and Black Star felt woozy, "Ugh, there's nothing here but man on man action." Desperate, Soul turned to Maka's Soul Perception to find him.

* * *

Speaking of the devil, Kid was at one of the top floors of the main building in search of his admirer. Normally, he wouldn't go to such lengths for the sake of a girl but what drove him was the three-eyed symbol of the Kishin drawn at the back. Following the directions of a piece of paper, he made his way to the central spire of the building where Black Star usually stood as he proclaimed his own greatness to the world. However, another person was now there instead. She was wearing a black dress that had small bat-like wings. Her outfit almost made her invisible in the moonless night had it not been for her long red hair that flowed freely with the wind. She was staring off into the distance so Kid called out to her.

"What are you doing? Get down from there! It's dangerous." Amidst the howling wind, he managed to catch her attention. She turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. Kid was startled. Before him was an extremely beautiful person. Basing from her looks, she was probably about the same age as he was. But what really caught his attention was the fact that this person had glowing yellow eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile as she approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your secret admirer, Kid-kun," she giggled. The winds began to die down as she stepped closer into the light. Observing her with great detail, Kid was even more surprised to discover how perfectly symmetric she was from the left side to the right side of her face and body that it made him smile.

"What's the meaning of this," he asked, showing him the Kishin's symbol.

"Oh nothing, I just had to think of something that may grab your attention," she said and turned back towards the tip of the spire.

"Wait, that's dangerous. Get down from there!" he called out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked playfully, presenting him with what appeared to be a ring. He immediately recognized it. His hands started to shake as he looked down and discovered it missing from his right hand. "This is sick!" His stomach turned, a major migraine hit him and he swore his hair was turning white. Kid nearly lost consciousness but managed to hold it together.

"P-please, please give it back," he begged for dear life.

"Why don't you come and get it?" she giggled not knowing the gravity of the situation, the importance of that object and how it could mean the difference between life and death. Having no other choice, Kid slowly stepped unto the spire. His vision blurred after one step so he got on all fours. His hands and legs were shaking, but he was able to make it towards the girl.

"I admire your resolve, Kid," she crouched down and handed him the ring. Overjoyed, he quickly put it on. All was right in the world again.

"But now, you're mine," she lifted his chin with her finger. He saw a strange look in her eyes. It was malicious intent. He was unsure, but he felt charmed by this lady. When she got up, he did too. He felt a streak of pink across his face as they were face-to-face now. He couldn't resist at all when she moved in for a kiss. It was simply magical. Of course, this wasn't because of the correct timing of fireworks in the background due to the occasion or the fact that when viewed from the front of the school, their position was in perfect symmetry.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Soul and Black Star cried out in astonishment. They were standing a few meters away when the moment happened.

"What?" Kid was startled, he looked back, "W-what are you guys doing here?" At that fatal moment of distraction, a wicked grin formed across the girl's face. She whispered, "Soul Release"

* * *

Back at the party, several students dropped what they were doing, literally. Plates, cups, and even dance partners hit the floor. Even the Shinigami was stopped in his tracks.

"A witch! No way," Maka was shocked. It was only three months since they defeated the Kishin, Arachnophobia and Medusa. The fact that a witch's soul entered Shibusen, Death City no less, was absurd. But it happened. Stein quickly alerted Spirit and the rest of the students to what had happened. Sid and the rest of the faculty were now in charge of the safety of the students while the witch was handled by Stein, Spirit, Crona, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti with Maka leading the charge.

* * *

Back at the spire, "Let go off me!" demanded Kid as the witch had wrapped her arms around him from behind. As Soul and Black Star rushed to his aid, the witch leaned back and fell, taking their friend along with her.

"No!" they cried out, helpless as Kid disappeared into the darkness below. By that time, the clouds parted ways while Maka and the others arrived.

"Where's Kid?" asked Liz. Black Star answered, "He's gone…Kid is-"

"No, he's not," interrupted Stein. He pointed towards the sky. The moon revealed a large pair of dark wings moving away at an amazing speed. Using her Soul Perception, Maka saw Kid's soul underneath a witch's soul with protruding wings. Stein continued, "Whoever took him is pretty bold. She anticipated we'd drop our guard after the Kishin incident."

"What's going to happen to Kid-kun?" asked Patti.


	3. Return to Baba Yaga's Castle part 1

Episode 3: Return to Baba Yaga's Castle (part 1)

It was only a few minutes after Kid was carried off, and Shibusen was already put on full alert. Most of the students were quickly sent home, while the more experienced fighters such as Kilik, Kim, and Ox went with Stein to search the city for any other uninvited guests. Meanwhile, a rescue party was assembled at the main entrance. The team consisted of the meisters/technicians: Maka, Black Star, and Crona with their weapons: Soul, Tsubaki, and Ragnarok. The dual weapons: Liz and Patti will accompany them as well. They were all geared up for battle except for Black Star who had some trouble removing his necktie.

"Hello, hello!" spoke the Shinigami in his usual goofy manner, as he emerged from the school with Spirit. However, his cheeriness disappeared upon seeing their serious faces.

"Is something wrong?"

"Shinigami-sama, Kid-kun has been abducted," explained Maka.

"Oh, I see."

"You don't seem worried at all?" Spirit noticed.

"No," he sighed. Before he could explain himself, Sid's voice sounded from their ear pieces, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sid-sama, are you coming with us?" asked Tsubaki as she looked around for him.

"Of course I am. Who else would be piloting your ride?" he laughed. They looked up and a large black helicopter was descending towards them. It had the Shinigami's face mask painted on either side. Sid was piloting it together with Nygus who served as his copilot. Moments later, the helicopter carried them off.

* * *

The next morning, about several hundred miles from their location, Kid was dropped off on top of a huge rock formation. He was barely conscious.

"Where am I?" he groaned. He was still quite lightheaded after their trip. This was due to the fact that they flew at high altitudes on the jet stream to get there. He slowly sat up and looked around. Before him was a seemingly endless expanse of green trees. It was breathtaking, except for the fact that numerous large craters littered the landscape. He realized where he was. Just then, a sad melody was heard. He turned around to find his abductor not too far away. She was singing a very depressing song. Kid would have been touched had she not been a witch. Stepping through the debris and rubble, he approaches her with caution. He stopped when he felt a tingling sensation on his feet.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked ever so seriously. But she didn't seem to hear him and kept singing. Kid repeated himself but this time at a higher volume.

"Relax, Kid-kun. You don't have to shout," she replied in a rather sleepy tone, "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. This is Arachnophobia's head quarters, Baba Yaga's castle." They were on top of the ruined structure. It was the exact location where Asura met his end.

"Precisely, and do you know why I've brought you here?" Kid didn't need to use Soul Perception to sense the hundreds of Kishin eggs around him. He remembered seeing thousands of human souls released when Asura died, yet not even a Kishin egg was seen amongst them. It was strange; however they were dealing with THE Kishin at that time so a lot of things weren't clear. Whatever she was planning had something to do with these souls.

"Where did you get so many Kishin eggs?"

"They were the last of Arachnophobia's followers. Now, hear them sing with me," she closed her eyes and continued singing her song. Soon enough, the souls showed signs of movement. As if that wasn't bizarre enough, what happened afterwards was something unbelievable.

"Soul Resonance!" he blurted in astonishment. The souls around him resonated. Simultaneously or all at once, their actions seemed to be influenced by her singing. Kid was fascinated yet, at the same time, shocked.

"You know, you should have gotten away when you had the chance," she said. She knew of the flight capabilities of Kid's skateboard, Beelzebub.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to see this plan through. Besides, I'm trapped." Kid's answer amused the witch. He was standing right in the center of a magic circle that held him in place. She applauded his shrewdness. To answer his questions earlier, she started explaining herself as nothing more but a humble servant of Mabaa, Queen of all Witches, and that she was merely acting upon her orders.

"You didn't answer my question, now who are you?"

"If you want my name, you may call me Blair."

"So what do you need me for?" She walked around him and embraced him from behind, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Chi," sounds of squeaking came from above. Then several fast flying objects dropped from the sky and circled the confused boy. They made at least three complete revolutions around him before landing.

"Ah, Mizune family, you made it."

"Chi," squeak one of the five Mizune sisters. Kid recognized her as the witch who intervened in his fight with the Fisher King. She started snapping her fingers while doing a chant with the word, "Chi". She was setting up a beat. The other witches soon followed and then stack themselves in a tower formation. After the last one completed the tower, they became one witch. The combined form was a good-looking young woman with short pink hair. She had a hat, a long skirt and a revealing shirt that did nothing to cover her chest. Kid couldn't help himself blush in embarrassment, when she came up to him.

"So this is the Shinigami's son," she grinned, "You know, every witch in the world would kill just to have an opportunity like this."

"Now's not the time for games. Let's get this over with before the party crashers arrive," stated Blair, taking her position a few steps behind Kid.

"Fine," she groaned and took her position. Together, they formed a magic circle around him. "Vami vampi brato batobat!" chanted Blair, while Mizune supported her with Magic Calculation. Kid couldn't move. He could only turn his head but the rest of his body was paralyzed.

"Chain Resonance!" cried Blair. In effect, the Kishin eggs closed in and around the circle. They resonated just like before. The two witches appeared to be in pain, while Kid watched in bewilderment. When he realized what was going on, it was too late. He didn't know how, but the two were able to match their soul wavelengths with his. He couldn't resist their advances. In the end, his screams of pain and agony echoed throughout the area.


	4. Return to Baba Yaga's Castle part 2

Episode 4: Return to Baba Yaga's Castle (part 2)

"We're coming over the ruins of Arachnophobia," reported Sid.

"Is there any sign of Kid?" Shinigami radioed. He and Spirit were monitoring the team's progress from the Death Room.

"He's still alive, Shinigami-sama," answered Maka using Soul Perception. She also reported that many witch souls were with him. The situation was now graver than before. Their original battle plan was for a swift smash-and-grab. The SMASH part was for the three veteran fighters to engage the enemy in order to buy time for the GRAB part where Nygus, Liz and Patti get Kid out of there. However, the plan wouldn't work if they were out numbered.

"Be careful, Maka," her father said. He was actually showing genuine feelings of concern. "Yes," she nodded in affirmation. But, in the face of insurmountable odds, she couldn't help doubt her abilities. Could she lead her team into certain doom?

"It'll be okay, Maka," Soul placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He reminded her of those around her. She wasn't alone in this. Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, everybody was with her.

"Hah, just leave this all to me! The Great One!" laughed Black Star.

Crona smiled at her, "I'll do everything I can to help you, Maka."

"Thanks Soul," she smiled, "thank you, everyone." There was no reason for her to fear; she was among friends. So to prepare themselves for the worst, Maka initiated a Chain Resonance with Black Star and Crona. With that, there was no turning back. It was either they save Kid, or die trying.

* * *

At the same time, Blair took notice. "Oh, here come the party-poopers." She signals the Mizune family to take off in the opposite direction. In doing so, she made herself considerably weaker. After that, she moves to one end of the edifice and leaves Kid lying lifeless on the ground. It almost appeared as though she were giving him back. It must be a trap. Nevertheless, the plan didn't change. As soon as they got close enough, Maka, Black Star, and Crona leaped from the copter and unto the structure. They were already equipped with their respective weapons, and were ready to attack when Blair raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you got me, I give up," spoke the witch.

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I surrender. Take me back to Shibusen please," she smiled so innocently. This was such an unexpected move by the enemy. Even so, they couldn't risk it. The smash team immediately surrounded her. With Black Star to her left, Crona to her right, and Maka in the middle, Blair had nowhere else to go.

"You're going to fight me, still?" she turned around and placed her hands behind her as though expecting to be handcuffed. "I'm waiting," she yawned. Then, a large blade came into view. She smiled to herself. Behind her, Maka had the scythe to her neck. She explained that if the witch were to move, even by the slightest, Soul would cut her head off. Black Star and Crona readied themselves for anything. Meanwhile, the grab team quickly got off the chopper and rushed to Kid.

"Wake up, wake up," giggled Patti while she flicked his nose.

"Please be okay," worried Liz as Nygus checked for a pulse. After a moment, she was relieved. She gave the OK signal for Sid to bring the helicopter closer.

"See, Kid-kun's okay. Now can we get this over with?" Blair said, impatiently.

"Why have you done this?" asked Maka with the blade touching Blair's neck.

"Nice to meet you too, Maka-chan." They were shocked. She already knew who they were, and she grinned upon seeing their reaction.

"Who are you!? Tell us!" demanded Black Star. The situation was heating up. She already could sense their hearts racing, their muscles tightening, and even the rate at which their sweat fell from their bodies. She only needed to say more.

"You know, if you hadn't arrived any sooner, Kid-kun would have been a man right about now," she chuckled.

"What have you done to him!?" angered Maka. Tension was rising to a critical level.

"Oh, just a little of this and a little of that. But don't worry about him. You should be more worried about yourselves right now. This could be a trap," she smiled so innocently again.

"What!?" roared Black Star, his hands were trembling with anger.

"She's right. Don't do it. This is just what she wants," spoke Crona, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, so you finally said something, Crona-chan. And I thought you'd chickened out by now, you spineless coward." Crona seemed to shrink back after she was reminded of someone terrible.

"Leave her alone!" Maka came to her defense. She was about ready to finish the conversation, permanently.

"Stop! Don't do it!" screamed Soul, "Can't you guys see we're playing right into her hands!" He had a point.

There was a moment of silence. No one moved. Then, Black Star laughed, "It'll take more than that to tick me off!" His show of bravado signaled the rest.

"That's right, me too," Crona said. The tension seemed to evaporate instantly as one by one they shrugged off their hatred and refocused on their mission.

"We already have Kid," smiled Maka, holding the scythe closer, "So why do we need to bring along someone as dangerous as you?"

She said nothing at first. But then, "There are two things you should consider, Maka-chan. One, you need me to explain to the Shinigami what had happened to his son, am I right? And two, if you don't" she turns around. Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had a wicked grin on her face. "I'll kill you all!"


	5. Blair

Episode 5: Blair

"Aw, did I say something wrong?" asked Blair with every bit of sarcasm. Maka and the others couldn't do anything. They needed to know what happened to their friend, Kid. Even if it means they'd have to tolerate his attacker. However, at present, she seemed more interested in provoking them rather than being taken in quietly.

"Wow, you guys aren't really going to do anything, aren't you?" she clapped her hands together in glee. She chuckled, "I am so going to enjoy feeding your souls to the new Kishin."

"Shut up!" Maka was already gritting her teeth. This person before her is just way too evil and too dangerous to keep around.

"Say, Crona-chan?" she looked to her right, "after I kill that ugly little pest attached to you, would you ever consider pairing up with Maka-chan, here?"

"Who are you calling ugly!?" spat Ragnarok. "I'll cut you to bits!" the Demon Sword began swinging itself while its wielder tried desperately to regain control.

"Oh, I know," Blair closed her eyes and smiled, "I'll just replace that thing with your dear Maka. Wouldn't your mother be proud?"

"Shut the f*ck up!" shouted Maka. At that point, something snapped within her. She felt a strong force inside her, screaming out for blood. She couldn't understand this powerful urge to kill that evil person in front of her. Before she realized it, her hands gripped Soul tighter as she swung the scythe.

"Maka!" yelled her partner.

* * *

In order for the attack to be fully effective, she had to swing Soul backward then forward. Nonetheless, it all happened in a split second.

"Too fast!" the thought screamed in Soul's mind as he cut through air. The witch was quick enough to bend forward and avoid the attack, as well as to launch a counter when she delivered a stunning blow to Maka's abdomen that sent her flying several meters away.

"You're dead!" Black Star appeared from above. He brought down Tsubaki in Demon Blade form. A large cloud of dust and debris followed his attack. Once it finally cleared, he found himself standing in a small crater with no sign of the enemy.

"Ya-ha! No one can withstand my attack!" he boasted, "I am-"

"Pathetic!" laughed Blair. She was standing a few steps away. He rapidly blitzed forward to follow up his attack.

"Black Star, something's wrong!" Tsubkai called out to him. But it was too late. As soon as he got close enough to hit her, the Demon Blade dropped like a ton of bricks.

"What the-"

"Our wavelengths aren't in sync, Black Star!"

Blair sighed, "What an idiot," seeing that he was trying to lift his partner despite the fact that it was impossible.

"Die!" shrieked Ragnarok from behind. A swing and a miss. She dodged that with ease as if she had eyes on the back of her head. Crona tried again, but the uncanny speed of her foe proved too much. Blair managed to catch her hands in mid-strike.

"Crona!" Maka was rushing towards them with Soul in hand.

"Let's hear you sing," Blair whispered to her ear, before she abruptly screamed at her. Crona was horrified by this move. Her eyes lost their color. All of a sudden, she began screaming as well.

"Screaming Resonance. Screech Alpha!" declared Ragnarok. Blair quickly jumped high up in the air for Crona started swinging wildly. In doing so, she sent forth solid sound waves. Unfortunately for the smash team, those attacks which were meant for the witch went instead to the distracted Black Star. Now with the close-range specialist taken out, and the Demon Swordsman going berserk, Maka had to choose whether to engage their opponent or to aid her fallen comrades. She chose the latter.

* * *

While Soul and Tsubaki tended to Black Star, she went to help Crona. She grabbed hold of her hands and brought them down. This stopped her from slicing the air, but she was still screaming. Tears were flowing down from her pale white eyes. This alone told Maka that she didn't resonate on her own will. Anyway, she calmed herself in order to match their soul wavelengths. She closed her eyes and leaned on Crona's shoulder. Unbeknownst to them, Blair watched intently from afar. Meanwhile, Sid couldn't bear this any longer. He had to help. Since he couldn't land the chopper, he moved it as close as possible.

"Nygus, let's go." Her partner nodded and changed into a combat knife.

"What? Then who's flying this thing?" Liz pointed to the empty seats. Sid leaped unto the structure but not before saying, "You handle it."

"How are we going to proceed?" asked Nygus. Given the fact that the battlefield was made of concrete and iron, going subterranean was out of the picture. In addition, Crona and Black Star proved that attacking from behind was disastrous.

"We have no choice but to improvise," he dashed towards the enemy. Remarkably, he was silent even though he wore heavy combat boots. At about twenty meters, he threw his weapon. The combat knife flew straight passed the target.

"What was that?" she turned around to face Sid who was still charging to her location.

"Nygus! Now!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Blair found a couple of grenades at her feet. Unexpectedly, the explosion wasn't that strong. The smoke cleared and revealed her to be unharmed.

"Is that all you- what?" Sid and Nygus were nowhere to be seen. She looked around, but only the smash team was in sight. Since Maka and Soul were busy helping the others, she turned her attention to the large black helicopter hovering close by.

"Time to get this show on the road," she told herself.

* * *

In the meantime, Liz was panicking at the helicopter. She didn't know a thing about aviation. All she could do was to hold on the controls and try to keep it steady. At the back, Patti was still trying to wake Kid.

"Patti, how's it going back there?"

"Kid-kun's sleepy, sleepy!" she chuckled.

"Oh man! What are we going to do?"

"Uh-oh, she's coming here," Patti pointed.

"W-What!?" As if things couldn't get any worse, they were now under threat from the witch. "Where are the missiles on this thing?" she began pressing different buttons in hopes of a reaction. Yet, none of them responded.

"We have to get out of here!?" cried the terrified pilot, she pulled the throttle away. To her great surprise, the chopper spun out of control.

"WHAAAA-" Liz was screaming her head off, while Patti seemed to be enjoying the ride. They were spinning like a top and Blair laughed like a hyena. She was distracted. Now was the time to act, Sid popped out from the ground behind her and pulled her feet under. He was ingenious. By using the grenades to shatter and soften the thick flooring, he was able to burrow and launch his attacks from below.

"My sandals!" she gasped. Without warning, Sid re-emerged before her and attacked with Nygus. The combat knife went straight for her neck. Blair bent backwards at an extreme angle, and avoided sudden death yet again. She immediately returned with a counter punch. However, unlike Maka earlier, the blow was aimed a bit lower.

"Crap!!!" The pain was debilitating. As a normal reaction to this, he bent down to keep it together. A bad move. By doing so, he exposed himself to a powerful uppercut. He was sent flying.

"Sid, are you okay?" Nygus tended to her meister.

"This never happened when I was alive." Sid's voice went higher than a soprano's that day.

"Oh man," the witch sighed, "these sandals cost me an arm and a leg." The ground was soft, so she tried uprooting herself, but made sure not to damage the footwear.

* * *

"Team Resonance!"

"Huh?" she looked back and saw Maka, Black Star, and Crona. They were already in the middle of a Team Resonance. Blair didn't seem surprised by their quick recovery.

"You need to be in perfect resonance if you want to beat me," she cautioned. She closed her eyes and sang. They remained unaffected and completed their resonance.

"Soul!" Maka signaled. He initiated the Team Resonance with a strong hand on the piano keys.

"Shadow Star!" The first to move was Black Star. He used Tsubaki's Shadow Puppets to entangle Blair from afar. She offered no resistance even when Tsubaki yanked her off the spot and pulled her in.

"Screech Gamma!" Crona readied her Demon Sword.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka's Demon Scythe changed into a large, crescent moon-shaped blade. Soul played harder on the piano as they approached the climactic finish.


	6. Doubt

Episode 6: Doubt

"Hello! Are you all okay there? Have you got Kid?"

"Affirmative, Shinigami-sama. However, we have a problem."

"A problem? What happened? Is Maka alright?" blurted Spirit.

"She's fine, Spirit-sama. But we've also captured the witch that took him."

"I see," the Shingami went quiet for a moment. He must be reassessing the situation, "Okay! Bring her here! Bye-bye!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile at the back, the rest of the gang were silent as they watched over Kid who slept soundly with the witch, Blair. The two were resting on separate stretchers before them.

"Why can't we just finish her right now?" asked Black Star.

"We can't. Well, not yet anyway. We don't know what she did to Kid."

"That's right, Maka-san. He hasn't sustained any injuries whatsoever, so it must be psychological," reported Nygus after a brief examination.

"Kid-kun," the Thompson Sisters were worried. Even the happy-go-lucky Patti looked serious. But there was nothing anyone could do. The only person who could answer all the questions was knocked out herself.

"Soul, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," he was saddened. He couldn't get it out of his head. The memory of him playing the piano in the midst of their Team Resonance earlier was still fresh in his mind.

_

* * *

"Screech Gamma!" Crona readied her Demon Sword._

_"Witch Hunter!" Maka's Demon Scythe changed into a large, crescent moon-shaped blade. Soul played harder on the piano as they approached the climactic finish._

_"Soul Distortion!" Blair shouted._

_"What the heck?" the strings of the piano snapped the instant he pressed down on the keys, thus creating a terrible sound. Their Team Resonance was shattered at that moment._

"But, at least we've managed to beat her," sighed Tsubaki.

"Did we?"

_"Crap!" Soul suddenly transformed back into his human form along with Tsubaki. The Demon Sword, Ragnarok, shrank back into Crona's body._

_"Hah!" Blair laughed. Oddly enough, she was right back where she stood, "If you idiots think that an attack like that could work against me, then you have another thing-" _

_BONK!!!_

_Blair was lying in a small pool of her own blood. A large bump formed at the back of her head after being struck by the helicopter's tail. _

* * *

"So it was a lucky break, right?"

"Maybe. But we didn't have a chance of beating her back there. She was toying with us."

"That was a fluke! The next time we fight, the GREAT ME WILL SHINE!" Black Star declared.

"I agree with Maka. Something happened that's why we lost control. That's also why we couldn't align our wavelengths, Black Star." A moment of silence followed afterwards. Bringing in a witch instead of killing it was dangerous if not fatal as evident by their last experience with Medusa. Stein went nuts and defected as a result. With this in mind, they couldn't help but feel that the Shingami's decision was somewhat hasty if not incorrect. Anyway, their fears would later be confirmed or denied when they reach Shibusen.

* * *

As they draw closer to the end of their mini-escapade, a new adventure begins elsewhere. After wallowing in total darkness, Death the Kid finally opens his eyes and wakes.

"Where am I?" were his initial thoughts. It was as though he had just woken up after a deep slumber. It was dark. He was still sleepy. His eyes were a little blurry. He could move his body, though everything was very heavy. He felt drained. Then as he closes his eyes to rest, he hears a song. A spotlight reveals someone not too far away. It was an older woman by the sound of her voice.

"Arachne," he mumbled. He wanted to do something however, his body was too tired. The Mother of All Demon Weapons stood on the stage and sang "Fly me to the moon" by Frank Sinatra. She was actually pretty good. Soon, a second spotlight revealed two people on the dance floor. Similarly to the witch, Soul and Maka were in black formal attires. They were having a slow dance.

"What's going on here?" Kid thought. He managed to sit up. He found himself in an empty booth. There was nothing on the table except an old bronze lamp. It was emitting a very weak light. He looked around, and there were other booths nearby.

"I hate my life," said a strange-looking creature. It was drowning itself in liquor. Unbeknownst to him, that organism was the little red imp that used to reside within Soul. Meanwhile, a couple of booths away was another bizarre sight. Professor Franken Stein was seated back, staring at the ceiling. He was still as a statue with a lit cigarette in his mouth. What really made this weird was the fact that Medusa was there, cuddling with him. They were both in their formal attires.

"This place is too dark. I don't know how to deal with this," he heard someone whispering. He turned to discover Crona under the table of the booth behind him. She was hugging her knees, cowering in fear.

"What the hell is this place?" He remembered all those Kishin eggs surrounding him earlier. He also remembered being in serious pain when Blair and that Mizune witch trapped him in a magic circle. The pain was too much that he lost consciousness.

"That's it. This must be a dream," he concluded.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," someone uttered.

* * *

Kid was startled to find someone seated right across the table. An overwhelming aura pressed down on him. The air grew dense and made it difficult to breathe.

"Asura!" he gasped.

"How's the old man?" smiled the Kishin. Unlike everyone else there, he was in his casual skin-clothes. He looked the same as the last time they met.

"Welcome to my world," he said and leaned back. Seated behind him was someone pretty familiar. He couldn't see her face, but the cowboy hat and short hair were a dead give away.

"Are you surprised?"

Since Kid was at a loss for words, Asura did most of the talking. He explained that they were now in one of the many levels of insanity within his soul. In this place, one could see the many souls which have succumbed to his madness. With a snap of his fingers, the entire area was illuminated. This was due to the countless souls that materialized around them. Before Kid could even inquire on how it that was possible for Asura to retain his soul even after Maka's Ultimate Punch of Courage, the souls swirled up like a tornado and altered the background. Everything and everyone vanished. The place became windy all of a sudden. Kid was blinded by some dust.

* * *

When he recovered, he found himself in a different surrounding. He was standing on a vast plain of nothingness. The ground beneath him appeared to be dried mud. It was barren and full of cracks. Apart from that, numerous wooden and iron crosses were planted on the ground. The sun had already disappeared below the horizon and set the sky ablaze.

"A world locked in forever twilight," Asura declared, "the soul of the Shingami's son."

"W-What?"

"Let me tell you the truth about the Shinigami," he grinned.


	7. Sick or Sleeping: The Witch's Wake

Episode 7: Sick or Sleeping: The Witch's Wake

Death City, Nevada, U.S.A. The Panting Sun gently sets down on the horizon, and thus, making way for the Grinning Moon. It was already nightfall when the rescue party arrived. From their aerial perspective, the city was peaceful and quiet. Upon landing at the helipad behind the school, they were greeted by Spirit and several of Shibusen's tactical squad. They immediately took the still unconscious witch into custody. Meanwhile, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and the rest accompany their fallen comrade as he's wheeled into the infirmary.

* * *

The next morning, at the school infirmary, most if not all participants in the rescue were lying on their beds. Although they were all fine, it was required for them to at least spend a night there for observation after fighting another powerful witch. So, each devised a way to kill time. Maka was teaching Crona to write positive poems. Soul was chilling out with his MP3. Tsubaki was reading a book. Sid was sneezing with a cold after Nygus ordered him to shove a packet of ice down his pants. This was to relieve some of the swelling.

"How long is this going to take!?" shouted Black Star, he was already getting bored out of his mind. He already finished a couple of hundred sit-ups, pushups, and abdominal crunches.

"Well, then you better ask him," Nygus, pointed to the door.

"Huh?"

* * *

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and something fast entered the room. It was only a few feet high, and had four squeaking wheels. Black Star froze in place after a dark shadow loomed over him. It was terrifying, threatening, and had an unbelievably large screw plunged in its head. With its hands grabbing for Black Star, it made an evil laugh.

"Stein!" a woman was at the door. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and an eye patch on her left eye. It was Marie Mjolnir, the Death Scythe in charge of Oceania.

"Ah, can't I examine him a little?" Stein said rather casually whilst he held down the struggling Black Star with one hand, and a scalpel on the other. Marie didn't have to say anything seeing as the look of frustration on her face made the professor sink back into his seat.

After overcoming the initial shock, the students quickly gathered around her. You see, the last time they saw her was after the fall of the Kishin. That was when she, Azusa, and Justin had to return to their area of responsibility in order to quell the effects of madness on the people.

"Marie-sama, you're back! When did you arrive?" asked Tsubaki. To answer this, she had to scratch the back of her head and say, "Well, actually I've been here since yesterday." She was blushing, a little bit embarrassed for some reason.

"I just found her wandering the halls, looking like she hadn't slept at all," Stein commented.

"H-Hey, I couldn't sleep because I was too worried about them," she defended herself, blushing even more. The students could only laugh and smile at her response.

"Um, so is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Everyone, except for Kid," reported Nygus as she led them to a private room.

"What the heck happened here?" was Maka's reaction upon entering the room. From top to bottom, the room was decorated with pictures of the Shinigami showing them big OK finger gestures with printed words such as, "Get well soon!" and "Rise and Shine!" Liz and Patti were seated on either side of Kid's bed. Patti was cheerfully drawing something on a piece of paper, while Liz had fallen asleep.

"They really fixed this place up for him, huh?" Soul said. The rest nodded their heads in agreement. By all accounts, the room was truly suited for Kid. He was lying on the very center of the bed, and his arms and legs were positioned to make him symmetrical. With him as the center, the left and right sides of the room were exactly the same. Everything was in perfect bilateral symmetry.

"How's he doing?" asked Marie.

Nygus showed her the results of his examinations, "He hasn't sustained any kind of injury to body, the toxicology report tested negative for toxins or poisons. The MRI showed a lot of brain activity which was associated with REM sleep."

"So basically, he's asleep?"

"Worse. He's in a coma," she included.

A deep sense of sadness swept the room. All eyes were on Kid, yet no one said anything. Even Black Star didn't dare to speak. The person responsible was already within their grasp, yet they could do nothing. It was this feeling of helplessness which fueled the fires of anger and frustration in their hearts.

* * *

Speaking of the devil, Blair was still unconscious in a specially-made cell, deep within Shibusen. The hallway leading to her prison cell was eerily quiet. There were guards posted as to prevent anybody from venturing too close to vicinity.

_Drip… Drip…_

The sound of liquid dripping from inside the prison echoed throughout. This was briefly followed by the rustling of chains. She was awake. One of the guards immediately contacted their superiors.

There was some groaning at first. Then, "Where am I?" she asked herself. She opened her eyes but found herself blindfolded. She tried to take it off, but chains stopped her from doing so. They were so wrapped around her body that movement was completely restricted. The worst thing she feared now was the Dreaded Itchy Nose! The darkest and most cruel form of torture up until now!

However, she set aside such fears when a certain odor attracted her attention. She took a deep breath and analyzed her surroundings. Her sense of smell was remarkable for she was able to detect hints of colon, damp rock, and blood. The colon belonged to several men which she estimated to be a 50 feet away. The damp rock meant that she was either in a cave or underground. Last was the blood. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head that explained it.

The conditions were to her liking. The cold temperature slowly restored her strength and the scent of blood increased her senses threefold. Then, she began shouting for the guards to bring her a burger, a cola, some fries, and a large sundae. No one responded. She repeated herself, again and again. Her goal wasn't to annoy the guards or to actually get some food, but it was for a far more sinister reason.

With every word she spoke, the sound waves would strike every surface in the room and bounce back to her. As a result, she had a clear and accurate picture of her surroundings which also included the hallway outside. In addition, the waves echoed all throughout the hallway and brought back to her a mental image of the floor plan. This was her brand of sonar. Her animal theme is the bat if you haven't noticed. Not only is she familiar with the area, she also knows exactly how many people are there and where they are. For example, someone was now heading towards her cell. The sound waves bouncing back revealed him to be none other than Spirit. She recognized his figure from the Kishin's Defeat Party.

"All in the plan," she smiled.


	8. The Eye: Revelations of Madness!

Episode 8: The Eye: Revelations of Madness!

"Death Room," is the innermost sanctum of Shibusen. It is where the Great Shinigami lives. Here, he can monitor all the major activities occurring around the world. The many victories of Shibusen against Arachnophobia were all due to the strategies planned from here. It had been more than three months ago when Medusa entered this realm, made a deal with the Shinigami, and betrayed her older sister, Arachne. The showdown between the Shinigami and the Kishin was held here.

In conclusion, the Death Room is a place of importance. It is a place of Intelligence, Diplomacy, and Power. After several weeks of rebuilding, the Death Room is once again put into use. This time, it's used to deal with the new threat.

* * *

"So, you're the witch?" asked the Shinigami in his usual goofy voice.

Blair was wheeled in on top of a wooden cart. Basically, it was a wide square piece of heavy oak wood with wheels underneath. Heavy-duty chains secured Blair and bounded her to the platform. She was breathing hard, almost panting. She was also visibly shaking, in fear maybe? However, this act was merely to conceal her Echolocation ability. This unique ability allowed her to form an accurate mental map of the places she's been. After sensing a vast expanse around her, she already knew this was the "Death Room" And before her was the powerful Shinigami himself.

She was still blindfolded, but pretended not to know where she was for she would turn her head from side-to-side as though looking for the speaker.

"Where am I?" she said acting all scared, all the while using her special ability. Comparing their figures to those at the party, she was already aware of the other people there. It was Stein and Spirit to her left; Azusa and an unknown woman were to her right.

"Cut the act! You aren't fooling anyone here," uttered the unknown person.

"I see," Blair changed composure, and then spoke in a more serious tone, "Then let's get straight to-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"

"OUCH! THAT HURT!!!" Blair began cursing out loud. With a large sweatdrop on their heads, everybody looked at the Shinigami for an explanation.

"She took Kid. What am I suppose to do?" he said. And that ended the mini-chapter, "Shinigami-sama, the Interrogator!"

* * *

It was Spirit's turn. He took the direct approach. "What have you done to Kid?"

"Well, let's see. I-" she momentarily pauses and sniffs the air, "Phew! Is there a skunk in here or am I imagining things?"

They all looked at Spirit who smelled his armpits, "That's my colon!" he shouted.

"Oh, I see. So you must be pretty desperate to date skunks, huh?"

Spirit started protesting and defending his manhood from those hurtful words. Of course, this only ended with a, "SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"

All eyes were back on the Shinigami again.

"He was horsing around. What am I suppose to do?" was his excuse.

* * *

It was now Marie's turn, while the Shinigami and Spirit were ordered to distance themselves after being scolded by Azusa. This was to prevent anymore "clowning around"

Marie crouched down and stared at Blair. She restrained herself from suddenly pulling Blair's hair out. She was pretty angry, yes. But all this anger was actually directed to a certain witch. Blair was only caught in the crossfire because she symbolized Medusa, and every evil act that she did. However, this wasn't the time or the place for such things. Kid's life was on the line, so Marie calmed herself.

"Listen to me," she said, "We won't hurt you. Just tell us what you did to Kid, okay?"

At first, Blair looked puzzled by this. Then she tried to bow, but the chains won't let her.

"Okay. I will tell you everything-" They were relieved by her answer, "-everything I know, Obaasan." The word "Obaasan" was equivalent to the words, "Granny/Old woman" After hearing that last part, Marie smiled though her smile couldn't conceal the large pulsing Anime vein on her forehead. No word could describe the amount of anger and frustration she had. Although, if a crowd of extras were suddenly at the background and some guy shouted, "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!" Then those words would easily explain Marie's dilemma.

"O-obaasan?" she was cringing her teeth, barely keeping it together. Azusa tried to calm her, but in vain. "W-what do you think I am? An old lady!!!"

"Calm down, Marie!" If Stein hadn't been there to hold her back, Marie would've flattened Blair like a pancake with her hand.

"Marie-san?" Having known the identity of the unknown person, Blair smiled. Meanwhile, Azusa was disappointed with Spirit and Marie. Not only did the two Death Scythes failed to produce results, but they couldn't even act professionally. So they ended up sitting in a gloomy dark spot of depression with the Shinigami. The words, "Worthless failures!" were floating above them after being repeatedly scolded by Azusa.

"She really knows how to lay it on thick," sobbed Spirit.

"Am I a worthless human being?" murmured Marie.

* * *

Anyway, it was Asuza's turn now. Where the others failed, she will succeed. She used Soul Perception to keep Blair's soul under observation. It was so still that it seemed frozen. But any magical activity would immediately cause a disturbance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Isn't it rude though that people talk to you without introducing themselves first?"

Azusa looked down at the captive. Her eyes almost narrowed down to slits. She didn't like this situation at all. They were being led around from the very beginning. It was clear now that this devious person had planned everything, from the abduction to her capture.

"I am Azusa, Yumi. I am the Death Scythe in charge of East Asia, which I assume you already know," she raised her glasses, "So would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Nope," she looked away.

"What? But I just told you who I am and-"

She yawned, "I don't feel like telling."

Azusa clenched her fists. She was losing patience with this person. Of all the enemies she faced in the past, she had never ever met someone who acted so immature and childish, yet be able to manipulate everyone like puppets on a string.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Relax or else I'll tell everyone your little secret," she said playfully.

"What secret?" Azusa had no idea what it was.

* * *

"The secret that you LIKE Spirit," she grinned.

"What are you talking-" she felt a sudden chill and a sickening feeling. She slowly turned her head and found Spirit looking like the luckiest fool in the world. He was smiling from ear to ear, and his face was sparkling with happiness. Instead of a dark gloomy spot of depression, he was actually surrounded by a pink bubbles-themed aura. His eyes were replaced by big puffy red hearts.

"It's a lie," Azusa flatly denied the allegation. Unfortunately for her, Spirit was already far too deep in one of his twisted fantasies to even make contact with reality. He was just sitting there, cupping his cheeks, and smiling like an idiot.

"Enough!" shouted Stein. The Shibusen teacher had kept quiet this whole time in order to study their captive. Although he did enjoy watching three of the most powerful Death Scythes behave like children, he saw that this interrogation was going nowhere. He approached the witch and pulled out a bird's feather from his coat. It was probably from the endangered rare bird which he almost dissected some months ago.

"What are you-" before Blair could finish her statement, the tip of the feather gently stroked the top of her nose. That was it! The Dreaded Itchy Nose torture! The feather irritated Blair so much that it made her nose extremely itchy.

"Stop that!" she cried, unable to scratch it. She violently thrashed about, but the chains did not give way. Her need to "alleviate the suffering," was overwhelming that Marie noticed Blair had dug an inch through the wood with only her nails.

"That's enough, Stein," she said, touching his shoulder, "tell us everything or else."

"SCRATCH ME FIRST!!!" she demanded, still thrashing about. Marie complied. Blair was so relieved that she told them what they wanted to know. She explained her reason for abducting Kid. Medusa and Arachne were dead. They were despicable, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that they were still witches. With their deaths and the Kishin's, the Balance of Power had shifted too much towards the Shinigami that Mabaa, Queen of all Witches, had no choice but to resort to such drastic measures.

"So that was an attempt to kill the Shinigami's son!?" Spirit was furious.

"Hardly," she said, "the true intent was to 'enlist' the aid of an ancient weapon. This is a weapon so powerful that it almost killed the Shinigami. Need I say more?"

* * *

"Vajra!" they were all horrified by the revelation. Vajra was Asura's partner before the former was devoured by the latter. According to Maka and the others, Asura dropped his weapon before he died. So they combed the entire castle from top to bottom in search of it, but there wasn't even a single trace of its existence.

"Where you able to recover the body?" asked Azusa.

"How should I know? Your minions broke my concentration. But I don't know if the other witch succeeded."

"Why would she need Vajra? That Demon Weapon's soul had long since perished," the Shinigami asked, this time, in his original serious voice.

"It's not the soul, but the body she needs. More precisely, she wants an eye to replace the one she lost." As if things couldn't get any worse, it did. Mabaa was planning her return to power and she's going to use Vajra's left eye to do it. It was frustrating that all of these were happening right at the moment where Shibusen's at its weakest. The Shinigami, the Death Scythes and most of the students were badly injured during the last fight. The World was still recovering and it wasn't prepared for another great battle.

Nevertheless, it was their responsibility to stop such evil. The Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School was built for this exact purpose to stop the rise of another Demon God and to prevent the world from plunging into madness.


	9. Kid's Fate

Episode 9: Kid's Fate

As the interrogation was about to end, Marie asked one more question, "What have you done to Kid?"

"Gee, I'd love to tell you, but these shackles are making it hard for me to do that," she grinned, sarcastically. The Shinigami gave the OK, and Spirit unchained her.

"Thanks," she took off her blindfolds and got up, but the hours of being in a sitting position took its toll. Her right leg was still asleep, so she couldn't move very well.

"Now tell us why is he in a coma?"

"Aw, is sleeping beauty still asleep?" she chuckled, "so what do I get out of this deal?"

"Deal!? You think this is a negotiation! Tell us or-"

"Or what?" she raised her voice a little, "Face it, Marie. You need me to undo what I did. So unless you want that him to be a vegetable for his entire life, sit down and shut up." This fearless act of defiance against the Death Scythe silenced them all.

* * *

Blair composed herself and then continued, "Now that there aren't any objections, here are my terms. First, I want to be safe from harm."

"You have my word," said the Shinigami.

"Hah! Like that's any good!"

"Why you impudent little-" Spirit was getting more and more tired of her disrespectful attitude.

"I wasn't born yesterday, so don't try lying to me, Shinigami! We all know how 'good' your word is. Take that idiot Medusa, she trusted you and what happened to her?" she stared at Marie.

"We were ex-Shibusen when that happened," Marie defended herself.

"Exactly! But what are you still doing here?" There was a brief silence that followed. The Shinigami quickly stepped in, "She's here as one of my guests," his playful speech returned.

"You're guests, huh? Then what about Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Crona Gorgon, and Franken Stein! Are they your guests as well, hmmm?" His Reaper-ness had nothing to say. "That only proves my point that not only are you bias, but you have no control of what your minions are doing! That's why your word isn't good enough to ensure my safety."

"Then what do you propose?"

"To show that I am a good sport, I shall give you two options. They're quite simple and easy to do," she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Kid was still unconscious. Sitting beside his bed was Liz, who was also out like a light. The room was dark, and they appeared to be the only ones there. Patti, Maka, and the rest of the gang probably went home. Just then, Liz showed some signs of life. She slowly opened her eyes and found the dark room before her. She looked at Kid, and tried to smile, but it was difficult. She always had this image of him as this an indestructible boy who would become a great shinigami one day. But to see him lying helpless as a kitten was almost unbearable.

She blushed upon seeing that her hand was holding his. She didn't mind, though. It has been quite some time since they ever had physical contact with each other.

"Wake up, okay Kid?" she whispered as she laid down her head and felt his warm hand with her cheek. Closing her eyes to rest once more, her heart began racing. She felt something she had never felt before. This feeling made her very happy.

"He-he-he," some sniggering was heard. A sudden jerk of his hand woke Liz. "Kid?" she said. It was still dark, but she was able to see him. He had his head down, so she wasn't sure if he was awake. However, instead of lying down, he was resting against the headboard.

"Kid, Kid," she shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Ha-ha-ha!" he began laughing as if someone had just told a hilarious joke.

"Cut that out, Kid. You're scaring me," she was getting worried. He stopped laughing and raised his head to see her face.

* * *

Liz was so terrified by the sight that she fell off her seat. She wanted to scream but she was too afraid to do so. Kid was holding on to her hand, stopping her from leaving. Unable to look away, she could only stare at the darkness covering his face, while three baleful red eyes were staring back at her. A hungry mouth formed below them, and showed off a row of sharp pointy teeth.

In the end, Liz manages to scream.

"Kiddddd!!!" she shouts out. She was still sweating profusely on her seat, when she realized that it was all a horrible dream, and everyone was staring at her. Patti broke into laughter, while Tsubaki asked if she was alright. Liz took some time to catch her breath, but assured her that nothing was wrong. However, she looked at Kid with great concern. Hopefully, that dream didn't mean anything at all.

"Yo! How's everyone doing?" the Shinigami appeared at the door. Accompanying him were Stein, and the three Death Scythes.

"Kid isn't getting any better," Maka sadly reports.

"No problem! We've come here to fix that," he said. Then, the door re-opens again and in comes Blair. She casually smiles at everyone. Nevertheless, the reaction was expected. The tension in the room was now the same as that of the battlefield.

"What the heck is she doing here?" many wondered.

"Shinigami-sama, what's going on?" asked Maka.

"Um, how do I put it," he was hesitating.

"I am here to save my precious Kid-kun," Blair explained. They were appalled by this statement. So they all look at the Shinigami for an answer. He was having trouble formulating the words so Azusa took over.

"What Shinigami-sama is trying to say is that we've made some arrangements," she stated, flashing her glasses. This disheartening explanation weighed heavily on everyone. They were being fooled again by this witch. She was responsible for Kid's predicament, and now uses that as leverage to get what she wants. She has no sense of decency or shame. Whatever these arrangements were, it's far too perverse to ignore.

"What did she want in return?" This was no time for honorifics or formalities; Maka was straightforward in asking the Shinigami.

* * *

Seeing that he had no way of avoiding this, he answered bluntly, "A trial. She wants you to pay for your crimes."

"What crimes?" Soul blurted.

"You murdered Medusa. So now you will pay," Blair interrupted, and then asked the Shinigami for the go ahead. He nodded.

"Shinigami-sama, you can't be serious! Medusa was a witch!" the technicians were outraged. But before they could complain, the Shinigami put on his serious face. "Silence!" he shouted, "Medusa and I had a truce. As part of a deal, I promised that no harm would come to her, however, you violated that truce and my trust. Now, do want to be tried as Shibusen's students and faculty," he eyes Marie and Stein, "or will you simply leave and never come back?"

His words left them all speechless. This was the first time they saw him angry. In the meantime, Blair approached Kid's bed and sat on Liz's already-vacant chair. She smiled and holds his hand, "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." With that, she closes her eyes and whispers, "Soul Resonance."

In an instant, Kid sat up, already wide awake. Although the look on his face was out of shock, they were all still thrilled to see him recover. Sadly, this was merely for a moment. Afterwards he seemed to lose his strength as he fell back down on his pillow.

"Kid!?"

"What happened!?"

Blair eased their worries by explaining, "Relax. He's only tired. Let him rest," she said before suffering the same fate.

* * *

And so, the day concludes with Kid's recovery at the hands of the witch, Blair. For now, let them rest. Tomorrow heralds the end with "Finale of the Shinigami Trial: Blair the Witch?" the last chapter.


	10. The Shinigami Trial: Blair the Witch?

Episode 10: Finale of the Shinigami Trial: Blair the Witch?

The day starts off with a glorious sunrise that warmed up Death City and shook off the shivers of the cold night. It was such a beautiful Sunday morning that the Panting Sun seemed pleased with himself that he changed into a Laughing one. However, today was no laughing matter. Today is the day of the Shinigami Trial. Meanwhile,

"What is this place?" Kid wondered as he stared at the ceiling filled with his father's pictures. He slowly sat up and found himself lying on a soft white bed. He immediately saw Patti, who was happily drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Patti," he said, but suddenly remembered seeing her in his dreams. Anyhow, she heard him call and was thrilled.

"Kid! Kid! You're awake!" Her loud voice managed to wake Liz, who was drooling on his right hand.

"Mmm-Kid?" she groaned. Kid noticed her and was grossed out by the sight. He pulled his hand away and wiped it against the bed sheet.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" Nygus entered the room.

"I feel OK. But what happened to me?" he had difficulty recalling the events that took place the days before.

"You don't remember?" asked Liz. He shook his head.

"Here, I made this for you," Patti presented him with her drawing. It was a detailed drawing of Kid. He was posing with the two Twin Demon Guns in his hands. A masterpiece! Kid thought so too, especially with him looking so very handsome in symmetry.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at his own face. But the happy smile turned into an angry frown, all of a sudden. "What…is… this?" he struggled to keep himself calm.

"Huh?" the Thompson Sisters leaned to see that he was referring to the drawing of his face. It was symmetrical, except for the fact that his lips were curved a tenth-of-a-degree on one side only.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted and began to rip that piece of paper into thousands of tiny perfectly square pieces.

"He's back," sighed Liz.

* * *

Elsewhere, Maka, Soul, Crona, Marie, and Stein were having a meeting. This was in regards to the upcoming trial. The three students were worried about Stein and Marie. You see, they were OK with being expelled but for Marie who worked so hard into becoming a Death Scythe and Stein who became a Shibusen teacher, it would be devastating.

"It's alright," smiled Marie. She was alright with it. She knew the consequences of her actions, and was fully prepared to accept responsibility. This was the same for Stein.

"But, then she'd win," Crona was referring to the nameless witch who still hasn't introduced himself to anybody other than Kid.

"No she won't," Stein said, "I'm not sure what her plans are yet. But I don't think it's against the Shinigami."

"What do you mean?"

"At first glance, yes, she appears to be weakening us. She took out Kid, and now weakens Shibusen by removing Marie, and I," Stein explains further, "but she also told us of Mabaa's plans. That way, we can already prepare ourselves for the worst."

"But what if she's lying and that the witches have no plans? And that she's only doing this to create chaos by making everyone afraid and panic?" asked Marie.

"Even so, that isn't a good enough reason to go this far."

"Whatever she's doing, it doesn't change the fact that we're still going to be expelled by the Shinigami," Soul uttered in dismay. Seeing Maka and Crona were also disheartened by this, Marie clapped her hands and smiled at them.

"Don't worry, guys," she said, trying to encourage their faltering spirits, "No matter what happens, even if we're not officially with Shibusen, we are always who we are and we'll always do what we do best, right?"

"Right!" they cheered.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Kid was told about the trial and the other events that transpired during his absence.

"Father can't possibly agree to that!?" The reaction was expected. He was outraged by the conditions for his recovery. He got up and quickly changed his clothes.

"Where are you going?" asked Nygus.

"I'm going to fix this."

"Kid, wait! We're coming with you!" He went out the door with the Thompson Sisters in pursuit.

* * *

But as they drew closer to the Death Room, Kid suddenly collapsed along the hallway and began pounding the floor with his fist.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Kill me please!" he sobbed.

"What the-," the sisters were taken by surprise, "What's wrong now?"

"I'm such a filthy creature! I even forgot to fix my bed!" In his haste, he forgot to fix his beddings and bolted out the door.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about something like that. It's okay; we'll just fix it after we sort things out with your dad. Okay?" Liz tried to help him, while Patti was busy laughing at his torment.

"But then the bed sheets will ignore my entire existence forever!"

"No they won't! Now come on, we've gotta get there before were too late," she pulled him up. However, before they could continue any further, the many plasma screens hanging around the school turned on and were focused on the Shinigami.

"Too late, it's already started," sighed Liz.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I have a very important announcement! As you might already know, today we're having a trial to decide what to do with some of your fellow students," the camera shifts and shows the defendants, standing before the Shinigami. There was much talk and whisper amongst the student body as to what was happening.

"As you well know, these guys were responsible for the death of the Shibusen's former nurse and witch, Medusa. Although I am grateful for their success, I am also saddened that they disobeyed my orders and left the battle at Arachnophobia's Headquarters." The students watched on as the camera moves and focus more on the defendants.

"With this charges, what do you guys have to say for yourselves?"

Maka spoke for them when she stepped forward, "All we can say is that we did what we thought was right. Medusa had to be stopped before she could have hurt anybody else.

"IS THAT ALL???"the Shinigami bellowed. He was in complete serious mode this time, exactly like he used to be in the good old days.

"And that, we are also very sorry for disappointing you, Shinigami-sama," she bowed her head, and so did the rest.

He loomed over them. These were the people who had the audacity to defy him and disrespect him. He looked at them with harsh eyes. He raised his hand as if to deliver the final verdict with a deadly 'Shinigami chop.' They closed their eyes. "Good bye, Shibusen."

"Okeydokey, you're all free to go!" he patted their heads.

"WHAT THE HECK!??!" the entire school seem to tremble at everyone's reaction. Many were confused, dumbfounded, and a lot had their jaws drop to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Liz.

"I-I'm not sure," Kid could hardly believe what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Death Room, the students and the faculty were all shocked at the Shinigami's words. Spirit was surprised and relieved at the same that he couldn't stop the tears from his eyes. Azusa almost dropped her glasses, while Maka and the rest had a large sweat drop on their heads. They were either too amazed to believe it or they were even more confused than ever.

"So is that your decision, Shinigami?" The joyous moment was immediately ruined by the words of the witch.

"Yes," he answered. Blair only laughed at this response.

"Soul," Maka signaled her partner. Crona, Marie and Stein prepared themselves.

"Please excuse me for that," the Shinigami said to the camera. Everyone listened intently. "However, the very important announcement I was talking about is this." He moved and the camera followed him as he passed Marie and Stein.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest student," he presented the beautiful young witch.

"Good morning. I'm Blair de Valesti. I'm pleased to meet you all," she giggled.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

Episode: Epilogue

After the actual announcement, a lot of male students cheered, "Hurray!"

"Finally! A beautiful girl is actually enrolled here!" shouted Hiro.

"You said it!" rejoiced Ox, who was subsequently hit on the head by Kim.

As the male student body celebrated with the new addition, elsewhere, those who really knew of the threat have immediately confronted the Shinigami.

* * *

"Honorable father," Kid had already entered the Death Room, "please, I would like to know what is going on? Why has that person become a Shibusen student?"

"Hmmm," he seemed to be thinking of an answer.

"Please, Shinigami-sama, tell us why you have made her a student." Azusa pleaded.

"Why? Is that bad?" he asked.

"OF COURSE IT IS!!!" everyone shouted.

"Oh come on, guys. Can't we just forgive and forget? You know, 'bury the hatchet' or something?" muttered Blair from the background.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know where I can bury the hatchet," Spirit's arm turned into a giant scythe blade.

"Why? You think you can actually take me on, old man?"

"Why you," he sneered, "don't think that you being a student will change anything!"

"Actually," the Shinigami spoke, "as a student of the school, anyone who tries to kill her will be deemed as an enemy of the school. This is a rule which applies to all of our students."

"But why?" asked Kid.

* * *

To elaborate further, the Shinigami presented them with a written contract which shows that the Shinigami has agreed to admit Blair as a student of Shibusen under the pretext that she divulges vital information that is crucial to the welfare of said school. She must be treated as a student and is herby permitted to enjoy all of the benefits that the status entails.

"If this is all too much for your minds to process, let me put it simply," Blair approached them with impunity, "I have just betrayed Mabaa-san. If she finds out, do you think she'd allow me to live after that?"

"And why, exactly, would you do such a thing?" Kid asked her.

"Need you ask? I did this because of you, Kid-kun," she was about to caress his cheek when Liz slapped her hand away and got between them.

"Ouch! Jealous much?" she smirked and left for the exit.

"Before you go," the Shinigami called out, "as a student, you'll also have to obey the rules and regulations of the school or else you'll be kicked out immediately, got it?" Blair looked back; she didn't seem happy at all with those words.

"As long as your little puppets know their place, I'll know mine." She disappears shortly. Meanwhile, Maka turns her attention back to the Shinigami and inquires on how they should handle the situation.

"Maybe it's best if we leave her alone for a while," said Marie. Stein agreed, "It's better this way, at least we'll be able to keep an eye on her movements." Unfortunately, the students didn't share her opinion and abruptly exited the room.

* * *

At the same time along the hallway, Blair found herself to be quite the celebrity. The students were all staring at her, some in awe, and others in envy. She gave them a sweet and innocent smile before continuing on her way out.

"Wow, she's so cool!" a group of girls were already becoming avid fans.

As she reached the front steps, Blair was amazed at the grand scenery of Death City. Since Shibusen was located on top of a high hill at the heart of town, the view was to be expected. Nevertheless, it invoked a feeling of nostalgia. Blair could see everything from the people, and the buildings planted below to the endless expanse of desert that surrounded them. The Laughing Sun was kind enough to hide behind some clouds so as not to make the day too hot. The lukewarm temperature felt great after being chained in a dark cold dungeon. With the cool breeze gently blowing about, she took a deep breath of fresh clean air.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she smiled to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: To my valued readers, I would like to thank you all for being with me up to this point. I'm not really sure if this story is really going end here or go somewhere. Anyway, please let me know if I should continue writing the 2nd book/series-of-chapters of Soul Eater Chronicles. Thank you for your time.


End file.
